Home Sweet Never
by Trip Sullivan
Summary: If she was so happy on da east side why would she come here scared and alone Pie Eater thought to himself This story is rated R for rape scences and some language
1. Chapter 1

Thank god I'se outta dere." Katie thought to herself as she slammed the door to the Collins small apartment. She had lived with them since her parents died and now they were starting to really hack her off. " She went to her usually job down at Gaines tiny restaurant in the middle of the dangerous, dirty streets on the eastside of New York. "Here I'se go for anudda wonderful fun filled day at woik." Yeah right, there was never a fun day on the eastside. Maybe today will be different," she thought as she went through the back door to steamy, hot, loud kitchen. "Hey ya I'se here, is it busy?" Katie screamed across the kitchen to the nearest waiter she saw. And he was actually kind of cute! "Oh ya t'ink, take a look for yourself!" He looked up at her again with his bright green eyes. "Gosh he's gorgeous, she thought. She knew she had to stop thinking about him and get to work. So she put on her apron and tied it at the waist, grabbed a pad of paper and went on her way.  
Throughout the day she listened to complaining people, screaming children, and angry bosses. By the time the day ended she had a lousy 15 cents in tips and pounding headache. So she took her apron off and started out the door. When suddenly she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Daddy NO! Stop your going to hoit her!" "Shut up you little bitch, you're just a lousy mistake anyways!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her roughly under the table. His voice kept repeating in her head, "mistake, mistake, mistake.  
*Back to the future*  
"Hey hey, calm down I jist wanted to ask you where you were headed." That voice sounded familiar. Katie slowly turned around. Yep sure enough it was the green-eyed waiter from this morning. "Wheah else would I be goin genius?" "Well, I dunno, a walk wit me?" Of course, he was a smooth one. But she knew guys well enough. "Yeah shoah, but its gotta be a quick one," she replied as plainly as she could. Trying not to burst out laughing at the fact he thought she had fallen for him already. "So you'se gotta name miss?" Of course I do, what an idiot. "Yeah, its Katie," this guy is so hung up on himself its ridiculous. "That's a beautiful name for you, it fits you well." Okay, so maybe this guy wasn't so bad. "And yourself?," she asked smoothly. "Its Danny, but everybody calls me Quick." "Well, nice to meet you Quick." " You too Katie."  
They spent the next hour talking about things they liked, getting to know each other, when suddenly he pulled her into a tenement and up the stairs to a small room. He started kissing her, and she pulled away. "Quick, we should take this slow, ya know I'se just met you'se." Katie was kind of starting to shake. "Oh but Katie, don't you'se know why dey call me Quick? See dat bed ovah dere? Dats our bed now." He said with an evil grin on his face. Katie ran for the door. He grabbed her by her shoulder length black hair and pulled her back with force, not a playful one. He took out a silver knife. He pressed the cold metal to Katie's throat. 'If you'se don't start loinin the word yes, den I'se gonna have ta teach you'se myself, got it?" Katie was almost close to tears but stopped herself; he couldn't know she was scared. "Got it," she replied loudly, letting him think she was feeling brave. He threw her roughly on the bed, and started to undress her, then himself.  
  
Ha ha, the evil cliffhanger! Should have the next chappy up soon if anyone's even readin;) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Newsies do not belong to me, they belong to Disney! So here ya go folks, chapter two!  
  
Katie woke up early that morning, before the sun rose. Maybe it was all a dream, the thought lingered in her head until she realized her clothes were on the ground and when she rolled over she was laying next to "him". Katie decided to sneak out of the tenement and to the Collins's house. As soon as she was about to leave, she heard the similar, frightening voice behind her. She took all the bravery she could gather and turned around with a glare so evil in her eyes, if looks could kill Quick would be down in a second. "Goin somewhere little woman?," of course you idiot you just raped me, what did he think she was going to do stick around for coffee? "I was leaving Quick, leaving your sorry ass ta sleep." I really shouldn't have said that, she thought to herself. "C'mon now Katie me dear, why would ya say somet'in that hoitful?" Hurtful, hah. "Hurtful Quick, HOITFUL, you wanna know hoitful? You just knocked me out, had sex with me like I was some kind of prostitute and now your talking about being hoit? I'se outta here." Katie started out the door as fast as she could, hoping he wasn't following. He wasn't, but she didn't slow her pace.  
She was almost to the Collins's when more boys came up to her. "Hey ya, you lost?", the short Italian asked with a strong New York accent.[cough* we all know who this is;) cough*] Great, now I've got two more guys on me she angrily thought in her mind. "No, I ain't lost. I know exactly where I'm goin thanks." "Oh well we'se was just wonderin, no need to get angry bout anythin. "Oh you haven't seen angry." She replied matter of factly. "C'mon lets get outta heah Race." The taller black haired guy said. And that was that, they left. "Damn, I shouldda found out moah about dem." Katie cursed under her breath, they couldda been connected with Quick. She shuddered, the very thought of him made her stomach do back flips up to her throat.  
She finally arrived at the Collins's safe and sound. "Where were you Katie, we've been worried about you all night." "I'm fine Mrs. Collins I just stayed at uh, Morgan's house for the night," she lied big time. Morgan? Who the hell is Morgan? She laughed silently at her stupidity. She got ready, and went to work, the last place she wanted to be at that moment. "Hey-ya sweet cheeks," Quick again, she knew that voice. "Hey-ya poivert!" Katie was getting sarcastic, she loved it. She had never been this loud, wise and obnoxious. "Be careful what ya say dere Kate, I always pay my debts," he winked and walked off proudly. "Oh me too, Quick, me too. Don't you worry." She thought out loud, but not loud enough for him to hear. Once again it was a horrible day at work, she left an hour before she was suppose to, and got fired while walking out the door. She didn't care, she was never going to have to see Quick again, or so she thought. Katie found herself walking in a trance, by the time she came back to the real world, she was somewhere she'd never been before. Though that couldn't be very far from the east side because she'd never left the east side. "Hey didn't we just meet this moinin?" A familiar, strong New York accent came from behind her. "I believe so, and you might be?" She said smoothly with a tone of voice she never knew she had. "I'se Racetrack, Racetrack Higgins." "Well its nice ta meet ya Racetrack." A girl walked up behind him. She was awfully cute, she had shoulder length brown hair with glasses and a newsie cap on, that's how Katie knew they were both newsies, other than 'The World' papers they held in their hands. "And dis is me goil Corky, Corky, this is Katie, I'se been runnin inta her lately." "Nice ta meet ya Katie." "You too Corky." Katie was still trying to figure out where she was. "C'mon Race, we'se got papes to sell." They were gone as soon as the appeared. Katie didn't get back home until late. But when she did she had a big surprise waiting for her, little did she know, Quick had come to pay his debts and she wasn't there.  
  
Sorry guys but I do have exams to study for, guess your all have to wait until tomorrow, or later tonight, who knows..;) PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey, heah ya go!!!  
  
Katie walked through the small apartment to the Collins's bedroom. Her stomach pitched as she saw the site of her close friends bloody and in pain, on the bed, alive. "I hope you enjoy the show me goil", Quick, paying his debts. "You can't get away with this Quick." "Oh and you want to try an' stop us?" Us, Katie thought to herself, Quick as friends? Four more boys came through the door. They took Katie's arms and held her tightly. She stood in the tight hold for almost two hours watching her adoptive parents get slowly tortured and killed by the one person she truly hated. "Quick STOP, I can't take this anymore!" Katie was close to crying but she kept repeating to herself, don't let him know you're sad. Make him feel your anger. This was bringing back memories of her father brutally murdering her mother. When it was all over Quick slowly walked over to Katie and kissed her. Katie tried to pull back but Quick shoved his knife into her shoulder forcefully. Before ripping it out of her flesh he said, "Alright anudda night wid me beautiful goil." "I never agreed to be yer goil Quick." Another stab, in the same spot. Before Quick knocked her out with the handle of his knife all she saw was the four boys behind them, grinning.  
Katie woke up in the same bed she had the night she met Quick. That night, it was only two days away, it seemed like 2 years. She saw her clothes misplaced again. And looked over in Quick's direction, he was sleeping still. She noticed the knife next to the bedside. She smiled, picked up the knife and shoved it into Quick's stomach, his eyes opened with a sudden rush of pain. He tightened his jaw so he wouldn't scream, not manly. Katie continued to stab him until she got to the heart, and sunk the knife deep into his chest. She quickly got dressed and ran. To the one place she thought she could be safe. But when she got there, the four boys were waiting. She started to curse under her breath, in an Irish language the Collins's had taught her. She still had the knife at hand and when the boys lunged at her, she finished them off too.  
She ran, and ran, and ran until she got to the place she had met Corky and Racetrack. It was in front of a lodging house called The Harbor. She figured at 3 in the morning they would still be sleeping. When she opened the door, a woman greeted her half asleep. "May I help you young lady?" She seemed nice, but Katie was hesitant at trusting anyone anymore. "Yes, I was wondering if you had any extra space for me?" "Why yes it just so happens that we do, one moment while I go get Wish." Moments later a girl with jet-black hair and big brown eyes, half shut walked down the stairs. "Hey-ya I'se Wish, I'se takin it you wanna stay heah?" "Yeah, I'se need a place to hide, stay." "You'se gotta name?" "Yeah its Katie. Well we'se gonna have to give you a newsie name, in case someones looking for yas. Come upstairs and I'se'll show you'se ya bunk and den you'se could prolly get two hours a sleep in. "Before what?" "You'se gotta sell da papes, carry da bannah." "Oh yeah, sorry, I had a rough night." "Its okay, your bunks right ovah dere." "Thanks," Katie was just glad to be in bed.  
"Up, Up, Up," Katie could faintly here Wish screaming throughout the house. "Hey-ya Katie get up I'se gotta show you da goils and guys. Okay, dis is Corky; she's da odda leadah heah at da harbor. "Yeah, we've met," Corky was still asleep. And dis is Stress, she will show you da rest because she's always ready foist." Katie nodded. "Alright heah, let us begin. Since your dressed already, I'se takin it you don't have any oddah clothes you can find somethin when we get back. Anyways, what's ya name?" Katie sat blankly, "Oh its Katie, Katie Sullivan." Katie, being in the half asleep trance she was in tripped and fell over Corky's shoes that were lying on the ground. "Well you'se gonna need a newsie name and you'se just eoined da name Trip." "Oh t'anks so I'se always remembah da stupid stunt I pulled my foist day heah!" Stress laughed and led her to the extended part of the building. "Dis heah is da boys bunkroom. 'Ey ya Jack?" A tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes came out of the washroom. "Yes me love?," he exclaimed smiling at Stress. Trip knew already by the way they looked at each other they were in love. For one second Trip "Dis heah is Trip, ouah newest news goil." "Why, nice ta meet yas Trip. A boy just about the height of Jack walked out of the washroom moments later. He had jet black hair, like Trips and brown, almost black eyes. " 'Ey, Pie Eatah, come 'ere." He slowly walked over until he was in reach of Jack and Jack pulled him over by the shirt. "Dis 'ere is Trip, da newest news goil." "Hey Trip, it's a pleasure." Pie Eater took Trips hand and kissed the top of it lightly. Trip giggled. "Nice ta meet ya too Pie Eatah." Stress started to pull Trip away while a gawking Trip still stared at a Pie Eater. "'EY! 'Ello in dere. Trip!" "Oh sorry Stress," Trip couldn't help herself, Pie was so sweet, and so cute. "He likes you Trip, hes nevah been dat sweet to a goil since," Stress broke off , "since well evah. I bet ya he asks ya to be his goil by Friday!" Trip thought to herself, no one had ever treated plain old black haired, blue eyed Trip that way before. She felt the difference between Quick and Pie, maybe her life was beginning to change. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm, since Blue and Dottie want me to write more. here ya go girls! lol  
  
As Stress, Trip, and the rest of the girls walked into the distribution center all the boys were already in line. "The same as always," Tiger started to say, then she listed in what order the boys were waiting in line. Tiger was a slightly tall girl, probably a dancer, with green eyes and shoulder length hair. "I knew I shouldda sold wid Spot taday," she began to say slightly annoyed. "Tiger I thought you an Spot were supposed ta be fightin?," Wish asked with sarcasm. "Well, uhm, I can't remembah why or if we eva even fought so, I give up!" After all the newsies got their papes they went off to selling. "Small child found on the dirty streets of New York, oh wow, that's rare." Trip said to herself. She called out in her loudest voice, "Small child found beaten, bloody, said to be the mayors long lost daughtah!" About 20 people came over and by the time the crowd cleared all of Trips papers were gone. Tunes walked up, "You'se gotta pretty big mouth an a way of improvin da headlines dere wise ass!," Tunes started to walk off laughing and waving Trip along. Trip, living up to her new nickname, put her foot out in front of Tunes and she stumbled a bit. "Ey! I guess Stress picked da poifect name for ya's." "All of the girls walked on laughing.  
All was well until they heard a voice behind them. "Ey ya Katie come ova here. We'se got business to settle." All of the girls looked at Trip. "Its okay goils, it'll only take a couple of minutes." As she was about to walk away Trip pulled Tunes close, "go get da guys in case I'se in needa some help. Trip walked slowly toward one of the boys she thought she'd finished off, also known as Fast, Quick's best friend [get it?lol] . "I'se gotta idea, how about you an me get outta heah, go `west wit me Katie, its what Quick wouldda wanted." He said it with a sort of slyness in his voice, Trip didn't like it. "You t'ink I would want to do anyt'in wid Quick now?" "You'se will see it my way soonah or latah." "Wanna bet ass hole?" Trip started to turn and run but when she was just about out of arm reach of him he grabbed her shoulder and ripped her back. "Alright, we'se gonna have ta do dis my way den." He took out a chain from his back pocket and started whipping Trip continuously until she was half dead on the ground. At that moment he picked her up and was walking away when suddenly, here comes the Manhattan newsboys to the rescue. ::::: A/N isn't that how it always happens;)::::: Anyways, Pie Eater came behind and took the chain from Fast's hand. "I don't t'ink you want me ta use dis on you like you did on her, so I suggest you give her ta me before I make you wish you didn't own this chain." Needless to say Fast handed Trip over to Pie, but he handed Trip to Jack and took the chain three times to Fast's back, "If you ever come around here again, I will make sure you'll nevah use ya back 'gain, got it?" "Got it," Fast replied, feeling awfully small.  
Pie, Jack, the rest of the boys and girls took Trip back to the lodging house and put her on her bunk. Pie sat with his hand holding her wrist, all the rest left them alone. He sat all night, not once closing his eyes. That morning at about 10:30 Trip finally stirred. "Trip you'se, you'se alive!" "'O coise I am Pie, I'se pretty tough." "I'se so glad, I t'ought I lost yea." "I would nevah leave if I had the chance" Trip was thinking about the first day her and Pie had met. "Listen Trip, I'se know we'se only known each oddah for bout a week now, but I'se really think I'se loves you, and I'se was jist wonderin if you wanted ta be my goil." "Yes Pie, I'd love ta!" Pie Eater slowly leaned down to kiss Trip, it lasted a mere 10 seconds because the bunkroom was soon filled with mocking "awwwwhhhhs!" "Shut up guys!" Pie started to blush as did Trip...  
  
Sorry Blue n Dottie, I gave you what you wanted though, more.review! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow night if I can! 


	5. AN

Authors note: I know this story really sucks, but this story is only being written because I have a really great sequel coming and I just want to get this out of the way.  
ShOuT OuTs: D Blue- Yeah your right, but my story does suck. Dottie- I know you love it, but wait till you read the sequel! JustDuck-Yeah I know its rushed, that's why I wrote it, so I could rush it, to get to the sequel. I do have reasons for everything I do 


End file.
